Cover assemblies for electronic devices, e.g. to provide indicator panels or control panels for the electronic devices often include integrated lighting devices, such as LEDs, to provide information of particular indicators forming part of the cover assembly. The control panels for electronic devices, for example, often require segregated interactive elimination of multiple indicators responsive to user control of the electronic device.
The provision of such integrated backlighting devices can, however, lead to increased bulkiness of the cover assembly, which is often undesired. Such electronic components included in the cover assembly can furthermore compromise robustness and durability of the electronic device.